Never Leave Your Side: A Family's Bond
by Thatoneguy1001
Summary: It's been 16 years since the big fight. Foxy, Ray, and the others have settled down with families. But when an enemy stronger than all the old foes rises, will Ray step up to the challenge and defend his family? Or will he fall and his family with him? Find out...
1. Chapter 1

**Foxy: same as before, bigger bust (breast feeding), pirate captain apparel, about 32, replaced hook with interchangeable hand/hook**

**Ray: The Anger (Brink, only wears the mask and hood up in a fight), Nick Fury's left eye (Mangle's scratch incident), strongly resembles Tank Dempsey (Origins version), about 35**

**Rocky: kid's pirate costume, silver fur, yellow eyes, 3 years old (****dragonspinner35)  
**

**Holly: hoodie, skinny jeans, converse, purple eyes, black fur (****csbeaz258)  
**

Ray sat in his office, getting ready for yet another night of paying bills and managing the pizzeria's resources. Ray flipped up his eye patch to reveal a new eye, but instead of the normal looking eye he had an eye that looked like Nick Fury's left eye. He didn't need to wear the eye patch anymore, but if the kids saw it they would probably run away screaming. He pulled up his office chair, powered on his computer, and began to work. One hand on the computer that was managing his bank account, the other writing checks for the bills. As he was working, a figure darted in the shadows of his office from dark corner to corner. At one point, Ray stopped working to scan the office. After a moment he returned to his work, secretly concealing a smile. The shadowy figure got on all fours, stalking the man that had his back to it. The figure then pounced onto Ray, landing on his back and neck. "Ha! Got you daddy!" yelled the small pup with white fur and yellow eyes, just like his mother's. Ray laughed as he playfully wrestled with the pup. After a while, they finally settled down as Ray sat back into his seat with his son on his left knee. The cub's name was Rocky and he was about 3 years old. The cub watched as his father typed on the computer, wrote something down, and began typing again. Ray paused occasionally to check if Rocky had fallen asleep. Sure enough, Rocky was out cold and curled into a ball on his lap. Foxy then entered the room to see Rocky asleep and Ray working. "He fell asleep watching you work again?" Foxy asked, leaning against the doorway with a smile. "He always does when you work late. Come on, let's put him to bed," Foxy said, lifting Rocky up carefully as to not wake him up. "Sorry honey, I gotta get these bills done before tomorrow afternoon or they'll cut off the heating and air," Ray said with a sad expression on his face. Foxy felt bad for Ray, he worked all day and rarely was able to spend time with the kids.

Ray went back to typing, only for him to notice another set of eyes watching him. Ray turned to see his daughter standing next to him, looking over his shoulder. "Hey dad, if you need someone to do this stuff I can take over," Holly said with a smile. Ray yawned as he replied, "Sure. You know what to do?" Holly chuckled and just replied, "You taught me how, so if I screw up it's your fault as well." Ray hugged her daughter and said, "I've got it, you go and see if your mother needs any help with Rocky." Holly obeyed and walked down the hall towards Rocky's room. Ray then went back to work, until he noticed the time. 2:30 am. Ray stared at the clock, remembering the events 16 year ago. It was all a blur, but he still had the scars to remember it all. He was waiting for the day that Holly was old enough to actually know what happened. For all she knew, Ray was in a car returned to the office to relieve him of duty. Ray stood up and told his daughter what was needed to be done. "Alright dad, I got it. Go on to bed," Holly said with a smile and slightly pushing Ray out of the office. Ray just laughed and walked down the hallway to Rocky's room. He slowly opened the door to find Foxy standing in front of the cradle and holding the fox cub as she sang a lullaby to him. It was Drunken Sailor, but with her voice it was like a lullaby. Ray waited for her to place the sleeping Rocky in his bed and tuck him in. She turned to see Ray standing in the doorway with a grin on his face. "Come on, you know it's been a while," Ray said, raising his eyebrows up and down. Foxy gave him a flirty look before they both walked to the bedroom for the had just finished the bills and was getting ready to go to bed. As she was getting up to go to bed, she accidentally hit the desk and one of the drawers opened to reveal a switch. Holly inspected it before she flipped it. The wall behind her slowly opened to reveal a wall of weapons and the Swat gear he used that fateful night. Holly looked around with both awe and confusion, until she noticed the body armor. It was scratched up, dented, and torn up. The repairs had been made, but where they were was still visible. "The heck?" Holly said as she inspected the gear, only to notice something on a table in the back of the room. As she walked closer, she got a better look at the table. Fang was repaired and awaiting reactivation. Holly looked at the wolf with a look of both lust and confusion. "Who is he and what is he doing here?" Holly asked herself, before she found herself flipping a switch to activate him. After a couple of sparks and a humming noise, Fang's eyes opened. Fang looked around the room, only to see a beautiful black fox with purple eyes staring back. Both Holly's and Fang's face turned red as their eyes met. "What's your name?' Holly asked in a shy tone. "Fang, what about you?" he answered in a similar shy tone. "Holly," she replied, with a smile. The two couldn't separate their gaze from one another. They slowly began to grow closer, and closer, and closer. Until finally, their lips met for an almost minute long kiss. "WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?!" yelled an angry Ray, holding a .12 gauge shotgun pointing right at Fang. "Dad! Why is he here? What are you doing?" Holly said back, standing in front of the shotgun to protect Fang. Ray sighed as he lowered the shotgun, letting Holly and Fang's minds ease. "He's an animatronic who was badly damaged, let's just leave it at that. Now, go to bed young lady!" Ray said with a stern look. Holly eyes began to water, leading her to push past her father and to her room. "Now, what to do with you," Ray said, turning to a confused Fang. "Ray? Is that you? How long have I been gone?" Fang asked in a confused tone. "Believe it or not, you've been dead for 16 years. That's my daughter," Ray said, placing the shotgun on the wall."RAY!" yelled an angry Foxy. Ray's stern look turned to one of fright. The only time she used that tone was when she was mad and when they tried something new in their sex life, one that involved a whip and straps. Ray turned to see Foxy standing in her night lingerie, a black laced outfit. "Um, honey... You know Fang's awake right? He can see your..." Ray was cut off by a slap from Foxy. "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT IF THE WHOLE WORLD CAN SEE ME! WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HOLLY?" Foxy yelled at Ray. Ray sat there for a second, then explained what the situation was. Foxy's expression of anger turned to one of sadness. It was natural for a father to be overprotective of his daughter. "Oh Ray, it's natural for a teenage girl to become interested in guys. Let 'em be together. But if he does something to her, then you can kill him," Foxy said, shooting a stern look at Fang, who nodded his head in agreement. "Come on sweetie, let Fang go to her," Foxy said as she walked away, pulling Ray with her. Fang sat there for a second, then shot off the table and towards Holly's room."Why dad?" Holly said, crying into her pillow. Just then, she heard the door open to reveal Fang standing in the doorway. "Fang...""Holly..."The two ran to each other, embracing each other in a hug. "What about my dad?" Holly asked. Fang laughed and replied, "Looks like the only thing your father is afraid of is your mother angry."


	2. Chapter 2

Ray woke to the sound of the bell chiming. Slowly, he got up from his bed and stretched his limbs. Still in his bed, was a nude Foxy sound asleep. She woke when she heard Ray putting on his uniform and saw how stiffly he was moving. "You know it's been a while when your husband is stiff the next morning," Foxy said with a laugh. "Ha, Ha. Funny. Come on, almost opening time," Ray replied with a laugh. As he walked out of their bedroom, he remembered Fang and Holly last night. Without missing a beat, he shot towards her room. Once he reached the door, he slowly slipped it opened to peer inside. Holly was sleeping soundly in her bed, while Fang was on the floor with a pillow. Ray stepped away from the door shaking his head. "He's alright, for a guy that tried to kill me," Ray said to himself as he went to wake up the others.

Ray walked to the center of the building, where the party room was. Then there were a couple of other doors that lead to different rooms. One labeled 'Foxy's Ship', another read 'Pat's Cabin', and the last was the Prize Corner. He walked to the door with 'Pat's Cabin' labeled on the top of the door. He slowly opened the door to the pitch black room, only to hear the faint creaking of a bed. Ray slowly made his way to the cabin located at the back of the room and peered through the window, only to see Pat and Toy Chica laying in a bed asleep. "You're not fooling me, you were up about a second ago. Get up, time for work," Ray said tapping on the window. Toy Chica and Pat sighed as they got up and dressed, somewhat angry and Ray for ruining their fun. "Hey, at least you don't have to wake up Mari and Dart," Ray said with a joking look as he walked out of Pat's Cabin. The two looked at each other and smiled at Ray's misfortune.

Ray walked to the Prize Corner, slid open the door, and peered inside. Empty. "The fuck?" Ray said to himself as he walked in, only to think of something and walk back out. Once out, he made his way to the Parts and Services room. He placed his ears on the door, hearing the sounds of both sex and their panting voices. "For the love of God guys, not this again!" Ray yelled at the door, hearing Dart almost having a heart attack and Mari whispering something to him. "You still didn't get us the new bed and the box is too small," Dart replied in a 'I'm trying to lighten up the mood' tone. Ray only replied, "Because you broke the last bed y'all had!" After a minute, Mari and Dart stepped out of the room. Mari wore her mask like Tiny Tina from Borderlands 2. She also wore a black blouse and black skirt. Dart was wearing his normal clothes from when he was human. The two walked out into the Main Room where everyone was waiting for Ray. Holly and Fang were rubbing their eyes as they walked in with Foxy behind them. As they stood there, they began to grow impatient for Ray. All of the sudden, Ray opened the door from the Parts and Services room where he'd brought disinfectant. Ray saw everyone waiting for him as he walked in and said, "Alright guys, this is it. The big day. Since this place his one of the biggest news hits, the press are coming to do an interview with me about this place. I need you guys in position and ready for anything," Ray said with a smile. It was true. Ever since Fazbears had been destroyed, their pizzeria became quite popular with the children. Mainly because the animatronics didn't look like creature that crawled out of hell. Ray's friends and family smiled as they walked to their positions. Ray walked to the front door to unlock it.

It was Sunday, last he checked. The interviewers wanted to conduct it when there were no playing children in the background. As Ray stepped into the morning air, he could feel something off. He didn't know what it was, until Foxy came from behind and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Ray, do you think we should send the kids to school. I mean, it has been a couple of years since animatronic citizenship became legal. Now, there are thousands of animatronics/human going to schools and work," Foxy said to Ray as he looked out of the pizzeria. He remembered all about the fuss over the animatronic citizenship. Now, it was just like segregation all over again. Certain places they could go to, certain schools, certain areas of work. But there was an animatronics associated school nearby for Holly and Rocky. "I guess it would be a good idea for them," Ray said. Foxy smiled as she placed her head on his shoulder and leaned against him. Foxy then remembered something, "I just got a call, and one of my old friends is coming for a slight visit," Foxy said with a small smile. Just then, they saw a figure walking down the sidewalk towards the pizzeria. The figure became closer and closer until she was in full sight. It was a tan cheetah with green eyes, wearing daisy dukes and a half shirt. She smiled when she saw Foxy standing in the doorway of the front door, Ray bailed out before she got there. "FOXY!" the cheetah yelled as she ran to her friend. The two braced into a hug as they laughed for a moment. "How was your flight Paws?" Foxy asked, trying to start a conversation to keep her distracted from Ray. Paws could see through her and said, "I know what you're trying to do Foxy, I promise I won't try to sleep with your husband. Now? Who is he?" Paws replied to Foxy as she gestured for her to come in. Foxy began introducing everyone to her friend, shaking hands with Dart and Mari, earning a bear hug from Toy Chica, and a wave from Pat. Holly and Fang also introduced themselves to Paws, and as Holly was walking away Paws whispered to her, "You've got yourself a nice one!" Holly turned to see Paws motioning to Fang walking away. Holly's face turned bright red as she turned to catch up with Fang. All the sudden, Paws heard the slight sound of soft crying as Ray walked back in with Rocky in his hands. "Aw! He's so cute," Paws said walking over to Ray and looking over his shoulder to see Rocky still somewhat asleep. "Yep, Foxy had him about 3 years ago," Ray said still walking into the room, where Rocky woke and instinctively began reaching for his mother. "Hello, you must be Foxy's friend. I'm Ray, her husb-" he was cut off by a hug and a slap on the ass from Paws. "Ooh girl! You got yourself a good one!" Paws said looking over to a blushing Foxy. Ray only stood there as everyone laughed as he turned bright red. "Okay," Ray said, slipping away from the group to get air. He walked down the hallway towards his office. He sat there for a moment, waiting for his face to turn into it's normal color again.

"So, how did you and Ray meet?" Paws said as she and Foxy sat at a table. "It was about 16 years ago, he was working the night shift at an old location. He came to me and actually sat with me for a while, and he promised me he'd always be there for me." This instantly earned an aw! from Paws and blushing from Foxy. Ray came walking back into the room and walked past the two girls and to his children. "Okay, I just got off the phone with an administrator. Rocky can go to kindergarten and you can go to high school tomorrow," Ray said to his children. Holly's eyes lit up with happiness as she hugged her father. "OHTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU DADDY!" Holly said hugging her father. Rocky was still standing there looking at his father with a questioned look. "Will you and Mommy come with me?" Rocky asked the small fox cub looking up at his dad with an innocent look in his eyes. "Well, no. But there are nice people there who'll-" he was cut short when Rocky turned and ran yelling, "I DON'T WANNA GO!" Ray naturally chased after his son to try to either calm him down or to just catch him before he gets hurt. As Foxy and Paws were talking, they saw a grey flash and Ray chasing after it. Ray slowed down, breathless and tired. Paws stood up and shot after Rocky like a rocket. A couple of seconds later, Paws came back holding a squirming Rocky in her hands. Foxy then walked to Rocky and picked him up in her arms. "It's okay Rocky, Daddy and I will be there to pick you up in the afternoon," Foxy said in a soft voice, trying to calm down her son. "Promise?" Rocky said, looking to his mother and then his father. "I promise," Ray answered with a smile.

"What a shitty place to meet," a bat (Sonic X style) said with a well figured body, black fur, hair with white streaks, and was wearing a red holter top with long pants as she walked into an abandoned hangar. Her name was Noir the Bat. As she walked into the hangar, she noticed others in there as well. One was a dingo with an athletic body, tan fur with a white belly and chest fur, wearing cargo pants and a tank top that went by the name of Crack Shot. Another was a woman with her entire left side robotic but covered with fake skin for a disguised look, long platinum-silver white colored hair, and green eyes that was named Alice. When Noir walked into the center of the old hangar with the girls, the doors slammed shut behind them. After they stood in silence for a moment, they heard three pairs of footsteps. The girls turned to see Mangle, a second cyborg with a large machine gun arm, and a golden torn-up Bonnie. "Ladies, thank you for coming here. I've heard that you three are the best mercenaries on the market," Golden Bonnie (or GB) said to the three. The girls looked at him for a moment, then Mangle, and then the other cyborg. "He has called you all here for a simple reason, revenge. But first, we'll need an army of sorts. You all know what to do," Mangle said to the girls, who nodded in agreement and walked back out the hangar with evil smiles.

**Noir, Crack Shot (**TheAlphaVulpine)

**Alice (**CycloneStorm**)**

**Paws (**elatedrune**)**

**More OCs needed for the Army of Evil!**

**More good guys will be accepted too.**

**All the older OCs belong to their respected owners from the previous story.**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE ABANDONED HANGAR:**

Two men were fighting in a circle of men cheering and yelling. All the men were wearing gray uniforms, skull masks, and had Nazi army gear. One man was holding a knife, while the other was the cyborg, named Clayton, from earlier. As the first man lunged toward Clayton, he rocketed a fist straight at him and knocked him out cold. As the henchman fell to the floor unconscious, GB, Mangle, and the three mercenaries stood there and watched the fight unfold. "This is all you could get me? 30 useless, untrained, uncoordinated henchman?" GB said to the three mercenaries standing next to him. "No offense, but who and why are we trying to kill?" Noir asked finally. GB stood for a moment, smiled, and replied, "About 16 years ago, someone by the name of Ray destroyed Freddy Fazbears Pizzeria all because they 'raped and hurt' his beloved Foxy. In retaliation, he burned the buildings to the ground and built his own pizzeria. 'Foxy and Friends Pizzeria', what a pitiful excuse of a replacement. Our job now is to avenge the ones he murdered, that's were you three come in," GB said, turning to face the mercenaries. Each had evil looks as they began thinking of ways to kill this 'Ray'. "But first, we need to turn his allies against him and get these men armed and ready to fight. I have the guns, but I need Alice to train them. As for you Mangle, I have a special task for you,"

Sunday came and went, the night was uneventful for Ray and Foxy (no sex was done that night **:(** ) as they waited for Monday to come. When the bell tolled 6:00 am, Ray awoke to get his children ready for school. To his surprise, Holly and Rocky were already up and dressed to go. Unfortunately, Ray was counting on them to take a while to get up so he could make coffee. "Alright, go on out to the truck. I'm gonna make coffee," Ray mumbled in a half-asleep tone. The two smiled as they walked to the truck and waited for their father. Holly was wearing her usual jeans, converse, and her new black jacket that stopped at her mid thrift. Rocky was wearing shorts and a red t-shirt with a pirate ship on it. Ray finally walked out with a cup in one hand and the keys in the other.

Ray had already dropped Rocky off at the kindergarten and was then dropping Holly off at the high school. As they were pulling up, Ray saw two familiar friends pull up as well. Harry and Roxanne were dropping off their two children. One was a human 15 year old with short brown hair named Benjamin. The other was a wolf with gray fur, long silver head hair, blue eyes, and was 12 years old named Rachel. As the two waved to their children, they noticed Ray leaning against his truck and talking to his daughter. "Remember if someone messes with you, tell 'em that I kicked serious ass in Iraq. I'm not afraid to kick some more ass," Ray said to his daughter, which made her laugh and hug him goodbye. As she was walking to the front door of the school, Benjamin was holding the door open for a group of girls. He then noticed Holly from the back and was sent into pure awe. As Holly walked by, Benjamin tried to talk to her but to no avail. Ray watched as Benjamin eyed his daughter. "Will you look at that Ray, we might be in-laws," Harry said when he noticed Ray's look. "Oh shut up," he replied.

As Holly walked down the hallways, she could feel everyone's eyes glued to her for some reason. She just ignored them and continued to her first class, American History. As she walked into the class, she saw a tall, slender looking man with dark purple hair. "Hello everyone, my name is Ender. Or if some of you prefer that. Okay, let's do role call," Ender said as he began to announce random names. As he went down the list, Holly could tell people were staring at her from behind. "Holly-" Ender stopped as he looked frantically around the room to see her. "Wait, are you Ray's daughter?" Ender asked with a wide smile across his face. Holly nervously nodded in agreement as Ender laughed. "Wow! I wouldn't expect you to know me. I served with your father in Iraq when he was in the Marines," Ender said, only for a boy to interrupt by asking, "Wait, animatronics were allowed to serve in the military back then?" Ender sat there for a second and finally said, "No, Ray is a human..." he was cut off by the class laughing and yelling at Holly. "WOW! YOUR DAD FUCKED AN ANIMATRONIC!" yelled one student. Benjamin suddenly shot up from his seat and yelled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP! My father is human, my mother is an animatronic, and my little sister is an animatronic. So what?" All that did was make the class laugh even harder.

The final bell rang and all Holly wanted to do was get out of that school. As she walked out, she received a text from Ray saying to go to Rocky's kindergarten and wait for him there. She didn't miss a beat and began walking. Little did she know, an SUV was following her for half a mile before they pulled up next to her. "HEY ANIMATRONIC BITCH!" yelled a human in the driver's seat. Holly ignored them and kept walking, but a little faster than before. The SUV swerved and blocked her path as four guys and two girls hopped out. "Where the fuck do you think your going?" one of the girls asked in a demeaning tone. "My father is picking my little brother and I up at his kindergarten. Leave me alone," Holly said, pushing past the group. All they did was step in front of her again. "Oh I don't think so, not without a little loving," the boy said, gesturing to his crotch. Holly slowly began backing away as the boys were getting ready for a chase. Sure enough, one of the boys lunged and missed her. Holly took off in a sprint away from the group as they were hot on her heels. The chase lasted about 20 minutes before Holly was cornered in an alleyway. "End of the line, whore," the boy said, coming closer and closer to Holly. *CLICK-CLICK*

The boy stopped dead in his tracks as he turned to see his friends knocked out, the girls run away, and a pissed Marine with an M14 standing in front of him. Ray stood with his rifle aimed at the boy for a moment before gesturing for Holly to get up and come to him. "OH I SEE! HIDE BEHIND YOUR DAD-" the boy was cut off by a rifle butt to the face. Holly ran to her fathers side as they walked out of the alleyway and to the truck.

When Ray pulled up to pizzeria, he could tell something was up. There were cops everywhere and an ambulance with the siren still on. "Holy shit..." Ray said as he got out and walked inside. Harry and Roxanne were among the cops there investigating, when they saw Ray and his children walking up. "Ray, it happened 30 minutes ago," Roxanne said before crying. Ray stopped, then charged inside. Pushing away cops and paramedics, he made his way inside. He saw the walls lined with bullet holes, blood, and body bags. "What happened here?" Ray asked as he walked to try to find Foxy. "Some random people showed up with guns and attacked the place. They held their ground, but they finally got the guys to retreat," Harry said in a tone that gave Ray confidence. "Where's Foxy?" Ray finally asked. "She suffered a couple of deep cuts, but she's gonna be fine. She's at the ambulance right now." Ray shot towards the ambulance, where he saw Foxy receiving stitches from the cuts. "Oh thank God you're okay," Ray said as he hugged his wife. "Ray... I'm sorry," Foxy replied with tears in her eyes. Ray looked at her with a questioned look. What did she need to apologize for? "We can't live here anymore. We've got a family to think about, but for some reason these guys are obsessed with you. I think it'd be best if we... split up for a while." Foxy's words cut deep into Ray as he backed away from the ambulance. "We've already packed up, and the children and I leave with Paws for Florida until this goes away," Foxy said before Ray began to walk away.

The next morning, the taxi was waiting for Foxy, Rocky, Holly, and Paws as they were saying goodbye. But Ray shut himself away from everyone in his office, even used the giant steel doors too. As they peered in, they saw a 2 empty bottles of Jack Daniels and another two to go. Ray was also cleaning his guns and smoking cigarettes while he drinking heavily. Foxy took one last look at the pizzeria before entering the taxi. "Goodbye Ray," Foxy whispered as they drove away.

The pizzeria was shut down due to damages. The others were packing up, but Ray wouldn't leave that office. "Ray, you've got to come out sometime," Toy Chica said, trying to coax him out of the room. No avail. But she did hear, "I fought in Iraq to protect her from terrorists, took a risk and protected her from Freddy, and even saved her from them. And this is what I get? A couple of scars and a broken heart," Ray said in a drunken tone. Toy Chica hung her head as she walked back into the room. "He's not moving is he?" Dart asked. Toy Chica shook her head 'yes'. They all stood there for a second before Dart yelled, "FINE, LET THAT DRUNKEN SON OF A BITCH DROWN IN HIS OWN SADNESS! LET'S GO!" The group all agreed and walked out of the pizzeria, not even looking back. Ray was left alone there, with pictures and memories. As he looked at their wedding picture, he began to cry. He even watched the wedding tape over and over again, growing even more sad and depressed. All the more depressed he got, the bigger the drinks he took. Soon, the beer was gone, cigarettes were smoked, and rifle was cleaned before he opened the doors and sauntered out of his office. As he walked into the main room, he saw it empty. "Gone, all of em'," Ray said in a drunken tone. His hands held his revolver that he used to save Foxy, with one bullet in the chamber. He then spun the chamber, pulled the hammer back, and placed it against his forehead. He was tackled to the ground before he pulled the trigger by something. Mangle. "Oh Ray, don't go killing yourself over them. They don't understand what you sacrifice. What you did for them," she said as she disappeared into the shadows. Ray stood and thought of what she said. "No, your wrong!" he yelled all around him. "He's in denial, poor bastard," Noir's voice said in a demeaning tone. Ray picked up the pistol and loaded the other chambers. He then shot once, but nothing happened. He was blown to the ground by a large gust of wind. "Leave him, he's no threat to us anymore. Let him drown himself in alcohol, we've defeated him already. Leave the others alone too, our work is done." The two girls walked out of the building, leaving a drunken man to wallow in sadness.

**Hey guys this is THEOTHERGUY9970, and I would like to that the people who contribute ideas and OCs to this series. It means a lot to see people actually supporting one of my stories. Once again, OCs are still being accepted and to answer a question:**

**Yes, old OCs will make appearances in this story.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SORRY FOR A SLIGHT MIXUP: Paws (**KingJohnTheThird)

**once again, I apologize to kingjohnthethird for this and hope you'll still support the story...**

Ray awoke from his whiskey induced sleep, immediately looking for something to throw up in. He eventually found a trashcan and began to throw up. When he finished, he wiped his mouth and sat against a wall. He scanned the pizzeria for one last time. Holes from the bullets, darkness, and emptiness. Ray then slowly began to stand up and make his way to his office. "All alone, again," Ray said as he made his way down the narrow hallway. As he entered the dark room, something snapped inside of him upon seeing a family picture on the desk. He slammed the desk and scattered the contents upon the floor. "THEY LEAVE ME WHEN I NEED THEM THE MOST! THEY LEAVE ME TO FACE WHATEVER IS COMING ALONE! WELL THAT'S FINE! I DON'T NEED THEM, AND I NEVER WILL!" Ray yelled as he flipped the desk. He found the eye patch Foxy gave him and threw it in the garbage. He slid open the secret door to his personal armory and grabbed his Swat gear. He then opened a metal cabinet full of military weapons. He then proceeded to grab his Scar-L, two Mauser pistols, three grenades, and his 12. gauge shot gun. "MANGLE! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE! COME AT ME! SEND ALL THE FUCKING MEN YOU WANT! I'LL KILL 'EM ALL! WHEN I'M DONE, I'LL HANG YOUR FUCKING HEAD LIKE A TROPHY OVER A MANTLE PLACE! YOU AND ALL YOUR FRIENDS TOO!" Ray yelled in the empty pizzeria. But after a while, Ray settled down and sat down in a chair. He then turned on the TV, only for it to announce that a terrorist named GB was running rampant across the country and gaining allies every day. It said that any man or woman willing to fight could sign up today and that all veterans could resume their ranks. Without missing a beat, Ray picked up the phone and dialed a number or two. "Hey guys, you ready to go back into combat?"

Foxy, Rocky, Holly, and Paws stepped off the plane in sunny Florida. It was a sunny Friday afternoon when they arrived. Paws kept telling them about her and her friends' beach house they could live in for a while. It sounded great to the kids, but Foxy's mind wasn't really listening. All she could think about was Ray. Soon, she found herself staring at a TV, announcing the same announcement Ray had heard. Foxy knew Ray was gonna sign back into the Marines and fight against GB, but she wished that he wouldn't for his safety. "Come on Foxy, lets hit the beach before the sun goes down," his cheery friend said, grabbing her hand and snapping her out of her trance. Foxy smiled and followed her friend outside where the kids were waiting for them. Pretty soon, Rocky was playing in the sand and the three girls were just tanning. Suddenly, they head helicopters overhead. Black Hawks to be exact. They were transporting Marines into the area to defend it in case GB attacked. They also heard the engines of tanks and jeeps rolling down the streets. "What's going on mom?" Holly asked, removing her sunglasses to see the choppers better. "Someone named GB is going around, attacking random cities. The Marines and the Army are deploying all over the country to defend civilians," Foxy replied, also watching the choppers fly over them.

Ray, Ender, Charles, and Andrew we sitting in a transport chopper flying over the boardwalks. "HEY RAY! WHEN WE GET SOME TIME OFF, MAYBE WE COULD HIT THE BOARDWALK, GET PISS DRUNK, AND RIDE THE ROLLER COASTER!" Charles said with a laugh over the radio. As they flew over the beach, the chopper began to hover in place. "ALRIGHT, REPEL DOWN AND MEET UP WITH THE CONVOY. YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO, GUARD CIVILIANS AND KILL ANYONE THAT RESEMBLES ONE OF GB'S MEN!" the pilot said over the radio. The men grabbed their rifles, grabbed the ropes, and repelled down to the beach. All the soldiers had their faces covered with face protection. As they repelled, Ray saw something that he instantly dismissed. He thought, for a second, he saw Foxy and the kids. But sure enough, once they hit the ground and the chopper flew to stop blowing sand everywhere, they were still in shock that soldiers just repelled down from a chopper. Ray turned to see Foxy, but in an American print Bikini that was a size too small for her. "Holy crap," Ray said under his breath. "Can we help you?" Paws said in an angry tone when she noticed the soldier staring at her friend's chest. "Oh, sorry. I'm with the 116th Marines, this is my squad. Ender, Charles, Andrew, and... wait who are you?" Ray asked as he noticed a mysterious medic. "Oh, my name is Benjamin. My mother and father are Harry and Roxanne," as he said it, Holly stood up from the sand. "Benjamin?" she asked, only for Benjamin to turn to see her and almost pass out. "Hotness overload," he said as he fell to the ground after he noticed her in a bikini as well. This made Holly blush a little, and Ray (no one but the squad knew it was him) kicked him to get up. "ENDER, CHARLES, ANDREW! It's been so long!" Foxy said as she got up to hug them. Ray watched as she hugged them one at a time with a look of sadness. "Hey, who's the commander?" she asked Charles. Before he could answer, Ray removed his helmet and face guard and said, "The one you left behind." Foxy turned to see her husband in military gear and holding his helmet at his side. "DADDY!" Rocky yelled as he jumped into his arms. "Dad!" Holly said as she too ran to give him a hug. "Good to see you guys again. As for you Foxy..." Foxy waited for Ray to say something that would break her heart. This was dismissed as Ray grabbed her and pulled her in for a kiss that felt like forever. "I'm sorry babe, I'll never let them hurt you again," Ray whispered into her ear. Foxy couldn't hold back the tears anymore, and she began to weep as she hugged Ray tighter than ever. "Come on Ray, we've gotta meet up with the convoy. We'll see you guys in a couple of hours, that's when we get free time," Benjamin said as they began walking off the beach.

After an extremely long goodbye kiss from Foxy, Ray followed his squad to the road where the convoy was waiting for them. They loaded up and began to be debriefed. "Okay, here's the shit. GB's army mainly consists of animatronics that were once humans. We're here because of the animatronic facility located here. GB gets his hands on this place, then we're fucked. Everyday GB gets more and more supporters and his numbers grow. But we certainly don't need him to go from thousands to millions in a matter of seconds," the driver said as they began to drive. The men nodded their heads in understanding and waited to get to the base. "As for fighting, there have been skirmishes across the city every now and then. Even right now there's a fight going on at one of the checkpoints. We're heading there now as backup. Get ready boys, its gonna be the fight of your lives," the driver said after 10 minutes.

Ray could tell Benjamin was starting to freak out a little as his phone vibrated. It was Roxanne calling. Before Benjamin could do anything, Ray answered the phone for him. "Hello Roxanne, this is Ray. I've got your son next to me-" Ray held the phone away from his head as Roxanne was yelling in the phone. After a while of assorted cursing and threats, Ray placed the phone back against his ear, "Don't worry about Benjamin, he's in my squad and we'll keep him safe. ***. Yes, I'll tell him. Bye." Ray hung up and looked at Benjamin with a smile and said, "If you live through this fight, your mom is gonna kill you when you get home." Benjamin slumped against the seat and just waited to get there. But, as if on cue, one of the Hummers blew up in front of them. "GET OUT OF THE STREET! GET INTO THE ALLEYWAYS!" Ray yelled as they opened the doors and ran into the alleys. Shots were ringing out everywhere as they were fired upon from down the street. Ray and Benjamin ran to one side as the rest of the squad ran to the other. "Benjamin! Get your ass in gear! Tend to the wounded and get them off the street! Go through the building, use it as cover! GO! GO! GO!" yelled Ray as he opened a door for Benjamin. As he ran into the building, Ray began to shoot down the road at the advancing animatronics. He could hear the alarms going off across the city, urging people into their homes and lock them up. "I hope Foxy's okay," Ray said as he reloaded his Scar-L for another round of shooting.

Benjamin was running through the building, avoiding the occasional stray bullet from the firefight in the street. He eventually found himself at the other squad's location. "SIR! PRIVATE BENJAMIN REPORTING FOR MEDICAL ATTENTION! WHERE ARE THE WOUNDED?" Benjamin said, avoiding getting shot as he found the commander. "No wounded. All dead," he replied before a sniper shot him through the skull. "GET DOWN!" a panda yelled as he tackled Benjamin into cover. The panda's name was Savion, according to his name tag. Aside from his army uniform, he had a bandana tied across his forehead with the ying-yang across the forehead. He also had a samurai sword along with his M4A1. He was about 6 foot 5 with bright grey eyes. "FALL BACK! THE LINE HAS FALLEN! FALL BACK!" yelled a gray wolf with blue eyes the name 'Swift' on his uniform. Savion picked up Ben by his collar and began to run through the building he had recently came through. They eventually found Ray with the others as they used a tank for cover. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU BOYS DOING! WE'VE GOT ORDERS TO HOLD THIS LINE! I'LL BE DAMNED IF WE FALL BACK!" yelled Charles as he reloaded his rifle and continued to fire. The three ran to the tank as they took cover."CALL FOR BACK UP! WE CAN'T LOOSE THIS GROUND! WE NEED TO TAKE DOWN THAT SNIPER!" Ray yelled to the others. Everyone looked at one another, then saw Ray take off towards one of the immobilized Humvee. He swung open the door and unmounted the M60. Before the men could say anything, Ray jumped out from hiding and open fired down the street. "WHAT YOU GOT BITCHES? WHAT YOU GOT?" he yelled as he opened fire at the building at the end of the road. "Hey Ben. If you plan on marrying or even asking out Holly, you better be ready for the psycho dad of the year," he said, gesturing towards an insane looking Ray shooting an M60 from the hip at the retreating animatronics.

**Savion: **dragonspinner35

**Swift: **elatedrune


	5. Chapter 5

Ray was standing in the street with the M60, when he saw the gleam of a sniper's scope in the distance. He immediately redirected his fire from the checkpoint and to the building.

Buck Shot ducked behind a small wall to avoid the sudden barrage of bullets. As she was ducking behind a wall, she saw Noir shielding herself behind giant titanium wings. The rest of the animatronics up there were either getting shot or trying to find cover. "NOIR, DO SOMETHING USEFUL AND KILL THAT SON OF A BITCH! OTHERWISE, GB GONNA TAN OUR HIDES!" Crack Shot yelled as she reloaded her sniper. "Not in the kinky way too," Noir replied back as a joke, only for Crack Shot to give her the bird.

Ray was still unloaded shots at the building, while the rest of the group were providing cover fire from behind the tank. Benjamin was still trying to avoid getting shot and trying to not focus on the fact that his crush's father was holding an M60. A pretty scary though for a teenager. But none the less, Benjamin knew sooner or later he'd run out of ammo for the massive weapon. Benjamin began scanning the area for non blown up Humvee. Sure enough, there was one that crashed into an alleyway after the driver was killed. He then shot away from the tank and towards the armored vehicle. Once he got to it, he opened the door to use it as cover. But when he did, the driver's body fell out. "OH MY GOD!" Benjamin yelled before he threw up. After a moment to regain his wits, he began searching the vehicle for ammo. Sure enough, he found 2 belts of bullets for the M60. As he was placing them around his shoulders, he heard something land on the roof of the Humvee. He looked through the hole on top, only to see the up-shirt of a bat animatronic. Suddenly, Noir looked down to see a 15 year old in both awe and terror. "Hello cutie, what are you doing?" she said in a somewhat playful tone, but like a predator plays with his prey. "Uh..." was all he could reply, before a took off towards the tank in a flash. "I love it when they run," Noir said before she took off after him in a flash as well. "Shit, shit, shit, shit," Benjamin was saying under his breath as he ran towards the tank. Ray glanced over to see Benjamin with ammo and being chased by a bat. "SUCK ON THIS BITCH!" he yelled as he redirected fire at Noir. She then folded her wings over her as a shield from the bullets. Ray glanced over to see Charles readying a grenade. "Do it," Ray mouthed to him as he chucked the grenade. In landed directly in front of her and sent her backwards when it went off. She shot through a window of a shop and was knocked out instantly. Benjamin finally made it to the tank, and expected Ray to at least say thanks. All he got was a slap on the back of the head and Ray yelling, "WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT? YOU COULD'VE GOTTEN YOURSELF KILLED!" Ray then grabbed the ammo from Benjamin, reloaded, and proceeded to fire again at the animatronics. Soon, they began to retreat from the checkpoint. The fight was over finally, and all the men wanted was a cold beer and a woman.

Ray walked over to the shop where Noir had been launched through, only for him to find her gone. "Fuck," Ray said under his breath as he walked back outside. The group was rounding up the wounded and the dead. Charles walked up to Ray with the final tally and sadly stated, "16 dead, 4 wounded." Ray hung his head and removed his helmet, as did the squad. Ray noticed Benjamin walking away from one of the soldiers he'd just bandaged, and charged at him ,"What the fuck were you doing?! You could've gotten yourself killed, and for what?! I know what you're trying to do and that's get into my daughter's panties, and you know what?!" Ray yelled at a terrified Benjamin, who waited for a hard hit. Only for him to see an outstretched hand and a smiling Ray, "I can't think of anyone else better than you, boy. You put your life on the line for me, and that's better than what Fang ever did," Ray said as he shook Benjamin by the hand. "Come on boy, I think you've earned a beer and a 'woman'," Charles laughed as he was immediately punched by an angry Ray. But he was right, Benjamin felt on top of the world. He'd earned the respect of his crush's dad, fought an army of evil animatronics, and got to see her in a bikini. All a win for him. "As for you two, I'll see that you're transferred to my squad. In the meantime, your welcome to come with us," Ray said as he shook Savion and Swift by the hands. Two smiled and agreed to come with them.

"OH MY GOD! RAY!" Foxy yelled as Ray walked through the front door of the beach house. Foxy then ran to Ray's open arms as the others walked in as well. Holly saw Benjamin covered in dirt and sweat and her father the same, except he smelled like smoke from a large gun. "Oh Foxy, this is Savion and Swift," Ray said, gesturing to the two men walking into the home. Paws looked at Swift with pure lust and love as did Swift to her. Holly walked over to Benjamin to see if he was okay, but mainly to see if he was free that night. "Um, Holly? I was wonder... I mean you don't have to... but I was wondering tonight if you wanted to walk on the bea-" Benjamin was cut off by a kiss from Holly. "Yeah, that sounds fun," Holly replied in a shy tone as the both of them blushed. Ray watched them with a smile and said under his breath, "Better that than an old wolf animatronic." Just then, they heard wheels skid outside. Benjamin suddenly tensed up and took the look of sheer terror. Ray knew who was coming by the footsteps of two people coming up the stairs. "You're fucked," Ray said, looking over at a hiding Benjamin. "What? You just fought an army, and you're scared of you mom?" Holly said in a confused tone. "Holly, you mother terrifies me when she's mad too," Ray said to his confused daughter. Just then, Roxanne was standing in the doorway with a look of pure anger at her son. "WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK IT'S OKAY TO RUN AWAY FROM HOME AND SIGN UP FOR THE ARMY! YOU COULD'VE BEEN KILLED! WAS THIS TO PROVE A POINT FOR SOME TRAMP BACK HOME?!" Roxanne yelled at her son. Ray stepped in front of her, and with a stern look said, "No, but he did save my life. And that 'tramp' is my daughter, which he is more than welcomed to date her," Ray said, looking back at the young couple with a smile. Roxanne noticed her son holding hands with Ray's daughter. "Oh my God, I'm so sorry Ray. I didn't mean-" Roxanne was cut off by an out of breath Harry who ran up the stair after her.

Everyone was down on the beach, celebrating the win. Ray was sitting on the beach next to Foxy, who was resting her head on his shoulder. Swift and Paws were missing, no one was gonna look for them though and I think no one wanted to see them at that moment. Benjamin was simply talking to Holly as Roxanne and Harry were talking to Charles, Ender, Andrew, and Savion about the fight. "Yeah, there was a bat. She had these titanium wings that weren't like anything I've ever seen. It was just deflecting bullets like they were nothing. There was also a sniper that was almost as good as Ender-" Charles said as Harry spit his beer at the last part. "Crack Shot," Harry whispered to himself. Roxanne noticed this and asked him what was wrong, only for Harry to reassure her that he was okay. He stepped away from the group to get some air.

Harry walked with himself on the beach for almost a half-hour. As he was walking, he heard someone following him. "Roxanne, I'm fine I don't need-" Harry was cut off at the sight of a half nude Crack Shot. All she was wearing was a thong as she began to step forward, showing off her body in the moonlight. "Hello Harry, it's been a while hasn't it? I haven't seen you since I spared your life in New York," she said as she stepped closer and closer to a frozen Harry. "Crack Shot, what are you doing here? I told you, it's over. I'm married to Roxanne now, and it was the best decision I ever made. At least Roxanne doesn't run around and cheat on me," Harry said to make Crack Shot back down. All it did was make her laugh as she said, "Aw, I've been a bad girl. I think I need to be punished," Crack Shot said as she rubbed her hand on his crotch. "THEN LET ME HELP!" yelled Roxanne as she tackled Crack Shot to the ground. The two began to fight as Harry tried to pull Roxanne off of her. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE YOU SLUT!" yelled Roxanne as Harry pulled her off of Crack Shot. She stood up, wiped the oil from her mouth, and simply walked away while showing off her body.

Roxanne and Harry returned to the part, trying to act like nothing happened. But Ray could tell something was up, so he finally asked them what happened. "The sniper's name was Crack Shot. She's got a small crush on me, and she once had the opportunity to kill me but didn't. She's one helluva shot though, but she was here and she almost raped me if Roxanne didn't come along." Harry thought Ray would laugh, but he didn't. "Hey man, I feel your pain. Mangle," Ray said with a straight expression. "By the way, your son is with my daughter right now. If she comes back and she looks like she just had sex, I'm gonna kick the shit out of him," Ray said with a laugh and patting Harry on the back.

Ben and Holly were walking along the beach an night, Ben in uniform and Holly in a sarong and bikini top. Ben was looking at her, then the ocean, then the moon, then back to her. He knew she was shy and so was he, but he kept trying to break the ice. "Um Holly?" Ben finally asked. Holly looked to Ben with eyes like stars. It made Ben's mind blank. They were now standing face to face with the moon's reflection on the ocean and the waves crashing on the beach. They both said nothing, but they just kept looking into each others eyes. Before Ben could say anything, Holly placed her lips to his for what seemed like ages. Everything slowed down to him as Holly kissed him passionately, until they parted for air. "Yes?" she asked a stunned Benjamin. "Uh.. I forget," he finally said, which made Holly laugh. They both sat on the beach, sitting close together with Ben's arm across her and her head resting on his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

**Comet: **CometFaraday

Ben and Holly finally came back to the beach party. As they walked past Ray, he stopped Ben with his arm. "I see how you look at her, and I know that look. I was young once too," Ray said in a serious tone. Ben knew what he was talking about and waited for him to start getting mad. "Again, I was young once and I know what its like. She really likes you, Fang and her broke up before they left home. So she's all yours. But listen here boy, you get her pregnant or break her heart and your mom's wrath is the last thing you need to worry about. Its gonna be fucking Biblical if you hurt my daughter," Ray said. Ben stood there as Ray walked away, shocked at the fact of what just happened.

The morning came and Ray awoke in bed next to his wife. He looked to his right, Foxy sound asleep and nude. "A good night indeed," Ray said to himself as he put on his gear and got ready for another patrol of the city. When his gear was on, he walked around the beach house as if it was a scavenger hunt for his squad. He found Charles and Andrew asleep in the living room, Swift was out cold on top of Paws, Savion was awake and getting ready. Ben was the only one left, and Ray knew exactly where he was. He slowly opened the door to the guest room where Holly made it her room. He slowly opened the door, and sure enough it was the same as she and Fang. Holly was asleep on the bed and Ben was asleep on a pile of pillows. Ray laughed as he nudged Ben with the tip of the rifle. "Get up, the convoy is almost here," Ray said as he helped Ben to his feet. The teen got ready, and the squad walked out to the waiting convoy.

Ray loaded in his Scar-L and the M60 he had used yesterday. As they loaded in, the general was waiting for them with a stern look on his face. "No time for debriefing, GB's making a move tonight at the main gate. He's throwing all he's got at us, so you boys need to get all the weapons you need and gear up. After tonight, this fight will be over." The men nodded in agreement and waited for the convoy to stop. Once they stopped and unloaded, they joined a group of soldiers setting up sandbags on the road. "Great, I sign up to kill and what do I get? Sandbag duty, just fucking great!" one of the soldier said throwing sandbags onto a pile from a truck. "Quit you bitching and keep unloading sandbags," Ray said to the complaining soldier.

Back at the house, Rachel was teaching Rocky how to swim and Holly was watching from a distance. Foxy and Paws were just sitting on the beach and talking like old times. Holly stood there for a moment, until she heard, "Hey." Holly turned to see a peculiar sight. It was a vixen with Phoenix wings on her back, about 15 years old, gold fur with long blue fringe, red and black eyes, blue and red silk short skirt and strapless belly top, hair in pony tail and goes down to ankles, gold ears and tail, and holding a skateboard. "Um, hello. Who are you," Holly asked the stranger. "The name's Comet, what's yours?" the vixen asked. "Holly," a shy Holly replied. Comet smiled, she could tell she was nervous. "Aw come on, there's nothing to be scared of. Come on," Comet said, taking Holly by the hand. Holly smiled and followed the girl into town. "Man, all these soldiers everywhere. Some of them are kinda cute, but the others... not so much," Comet said, gesturing to a group of men unloading a truck full of sandbags. Holly stood for a moment, until she saw someone. "Benjamin!" Holly yelled to one of the soldiers, only for one to stop and wave back. Comet watched as one of them walked over to them and took his helmet off. "Hey Holly, whats up?" he said, hugging Holly tightly before noticing her friend. "Benjamin, this is my friend Comet. Comet, this is my boyfriend Benjamin," Holly said, introducing them to each other. "Hey," they both said to one another. "Hey listen, I gotta get back to work. See you later babe," Benjamin said kissing Holly on the forehead and accidentally sliding his hand over her bottom, making her blush. He then turned and began walking back to the squad. Once he got over there, one of them slugged him in the shoulder. "That would be my dad," Holly said waving to the soldier who slugged her boyfriend. Of course, Ray walked over to her and hugged her. He then returned back to work on the sandbag wall. "Looks like something big is gonna happen," Comet said as she scanned the sandbags in confusion. The two looked at each other, laughed, and then walked across the street to the surfing themed restaurant for a quick lunch.

The two girls sat at a booth, telling each other about themselves. "Yeah, my dad was a Phoenix and my mom was a Vixen. I'm more like my mom than my dad though, but I did get these sweet wings though," Comet said, stretching out her wings on her back to show her. "Cool, but why skate around when you can just fly place to place?" Holly asked her new friend. Comet's ears drooped down when she replied, "People thing I'm weird when they see the wings, so I try to hide them," she replied to Holly's question. Holly became sad for her friend and patted her on the shoulder from across the table. "It's okay, maybe they're jealous about them," Holly said, cheering up her friend. Comet smiled and waved down a waiter for them to order. Just as they did, two soldiers walked into the place. One was Benjamin, the other was Savion. Holly waved them over to their booth as they sat with them.

"Your dad seems pretty worried about something," Ben said as he sat next to Holly. "Indeed, it would seem he knows this 'GB' terrorist. But where?" Savion asked as he sat next to Comet. As Savion was sitting down, Comet's eyes couldn't leave him. Savion looked over and noticed her as well. Holly and Ben laughed to themselves as they saw their friends staring at one another. The waiter walked over to their table and asked them for their orders. After they each gave their orders, they went back to talking. "Hey Holly, why does your dad have that messed up eye?" Comet said. Holly thought for a moment and said, "Car accident." Benjamin became confused and said, "I thought he got it from fighting someone named Golden Freddy." When he said that, Savion and Comet's jaws dropped. "YOU MEAN YOU DAD IS 'THE RAY' WHO FOUGHT AND BEAT GOLDEN FREDDY, MACROSS, AND THE OLD ONES?! HE'S A LEGEND TO ANIMATRONICS EVERYWHERE!" Comet whispered/yelled to Holly. The two had no idea what their friends were talking about. But one thing was for sure, they'd find out sooner or later.

Night came quicker than expected as the soldiers readied themselves in their positions, waiting for GB's forces. "Ben, go sound the alarm when you see them," Ray said to the scared teenager. A slight fog had rolled into the city, you could only see 50 feet in front of you before it disappeared. Ben nodded his head and walked up to the tower. Inside the tower was the switch to sound the alarm. Once it was set off, people were to remain indoors and lock their doors and defend themselves. Ben sat up in the tower, scanning the radar for anything suspicious.


	7. Chapter 7

Ben sat around the tower, waiting for anything. Suddenly, he heard two pairs of footsteps coming up the tower. Ben turned to see Ray and, so his surprise, his father with him. "Dad? What are you doing here?" Ben asked in a confused tone. "Apparently, all law enforcement in the area were order to report in. I made the cut, but they let your mother go back to Rachel," Harry said as Ray left the two alone. "Ben, I can't express how proud I am of you. You've done what most men talk about, but never do. You joined the army and fought well, according to the whole squad down there too. You also actually saved Ray's life and earned his blessing. Not a lot of guys could say they won their girlfriends dad's mind over by actually _giving _him bullets for a gun. Most would probably pee themselves if they saw Ray with an M60. But you, you're doing something amazing here. You're defend you family, friends, and future in laws," Harry said, nudging his shoulder at the last part. Ben laughed as he nudged his father back. "Thanks dad," Ben said as Harry returned to the wall. Ben sat down once again, only for him to shoot up at the sudden beeping. He expected 10 or 15 dots, but he saw the most terrifying sight a person in the army could see. The radar showed at least 350 enemy infantry moving towards the wall along with 4 tanks. Ben shot towards the radio, told Ray about the incoming attack, and sounded the alarm. People heard it for miles as they fled indoors to avoid the fighting.

Ray was running up the stairs of the tower to see what was going on. He saw Ben loading his rifle and readying himself for the upcoming fight. "COME ON BEN! GET TO THE WALL, WE'LL NEED ALL THE SUPPORT WE CAN GET!" Ray yelled as Ben ran past him and down the stairs. Before he left, he noticed 2 figures on the roof a building across from the tower. "Oh shit.." was all he said before 2 rockets hit the base of the tower, making it collapse. Ben had just gotten out when the rockets hit. "RAY!" Ben yelled as the tower crumbled. He then saw Ray run out of the dust and smoke of the tower and yell, "I'M UNKILLABLE!" The men laughed as Ray ran to get his M60. Just as he was leaving the wall, rockets began to shoot at them. Out of the 6 rockets that were fire, 2 killed men and 4 made holes in the wall. "TANKS!" one man yelled before he was blown off the wall by a shell. Soldiers began opening fire and the Army returned fire. Ray had just loaded his M60 when the rockets hit. He turned and ran back onto the wall to provide cover fire. "GET SOME! GET SOME!" Ray yelled as he began mowing down enemy soldiers.

Alice and the second cyborg named Clayton were watching from a rooftop, waiting for the right moment to strike. Alice looked over to her accomplice and gave him the signal. Clayton nodded, then his robotic arm turned into a large SAW and opened fire at the wall. About 6 soldier were killed instantly as he began shooting. Ray ducked down behind the wall to reload. Ben and Harry were too busy avoid the shots to noticed the enemy coming through the holes in the wall. The white fog turned black from the smoke as the enemy soldier didn't stop firing for even a second. As Ray was reloading, he noticed Harry and Ben reloading their rifles with almost getting shot from all directions. He especially payed attention to Ben, his daughter's love. "Hey Ben," Ray said, grabbing Ben's attention. "Take care of Holly and Foxy for me," Ray said as he stood with his newly loaded M60. "RAY! NO!" Ben yelled, but was useless as Ray hopped off the wall and opened fire at the horde of enemy soldiers. "SUCK MY MASSIVE COCK! GET SOME, YOU SUNS OF BITCHES! I'M RAY, AN I'M PROUD OF KILLING GOLDEN FREDDY AND HIS LITTLE COCKSUCKER FRIENDS TOO!" he yelled as he kept shooting. One of the tank hatches opened for a man to mount the .50 caliber machine gun, only for a sniper round to go through his head. Then two men jumped from the alleyway and into the tank. "LOOKS LIKE THE 6TH INFANTRY'S GOING DOWN TOGETHER!" Ray yelled in happiness as he laid down supporting fire around the tank Charles and Andrew jumped in. "Hey, we all promised if one of us goes in, we all go in! SEE YOU BOYS IN HELL!" Ender said over the radio. Ray smiled and began walking forward, while the enemy began running away from the psychos. Clayton scanned the situation, and radioed GB. "They've grown a pair and are now cutting are men down? Does Crack Shot take the shot?" Clayton waited for what seemed like seconds, until his question was answered by a loud gunshot. As Charles and Andrew were exiting the tank, the bullet soared through Andrew's chest. "ANDREW!" Charles yelled as he grabbed Andrew's limp body and dragged it into the tank. (If you think you've ever seen Ray mad, you haven't seen anything yet.) *CLICK-CLICK* went the M60 as Ray loaded another belt into the machine and opened fire. Ray began to march forward, killing everything in sight. Not even the wounded were safe from him, as they were cut down instantly. "KILL 'EM ALL! NO SURVIVORS!" Ray yelled over the radio, earning cheers from the soldier still behind the wall. Some soldier even began hopping over the wall and joining Ray's side.

For the first time ever, Mangle saw GB actually concerned. "THAT'S IT! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF HIM! Alice, kill him," GB yelled to the waiting assassin. She smiled as she leaped from the roof, samurai sword drawn, and began slicing through soldiers around Ray. Ray stopped and opened fire at the mysterious woman. "COME ON BITCH! SHOW ME YOUR MOVES!" Ray yelled with an insane smile. Alice was even starting to panic, as the bullets drew closer and closer to her, before one shot through her right calf. He fell to the ground instantly and began bleeding uncontrollably. Ray left her and resumed mowing down enemy soldiers. When he needed to reload, he stood a wounded enemy solider as a human shield while he reloaded. One he was done, he stabbed the enemy and kept going. The streets were lined with bullets, blood, and oil. People in the distant areas could hear the guns firing and the explosions. Foxy was getting more worried by the moment, as was Holly. "Please be okay," Holly said, looking off into the large cloud of black smoke.

Ray had finally pushed the men back into their own outpost. Enemies were scrambling for weapons, only to be cut down by Ray's fury. Soldiers had regrouped around Ray, and some had commandeered the tanks from the battle. One of the tanks carried Ben, Andrew, Charles, Ender, Savion, Harry, and Swift who was mounted on the .50 caliber and mowing down enemies as well as Ray was. Ben was bandaging Andrew's wounds while Harry was reassuring Andrew that he was gonna be okay. Charles and Savion had bee trained to know how to operate a tank, so they were firing the main cannon and running over enemies. Fire, smoke, and bodies littered the ground of the battlefield. GB was actually terrified of the advancing Ray. Once Ray shot open the doors to the abandoned hanger, it was basically over for GB. But Golden Bonnie knew one thing though, he wasn't going down without taking people with him. "Crack Shot, Noir, Mangle, Clayton... Let's kill some humans!" he yelled as he lead his remaining allies into battle. Ray saw them, threw down his M60, and pulled out his combat axe. Ray's friends came into the hangar with him to help face off against the enemy. "You have but one chance to surrender GB. If you do, the survivors leave and you die. If you don't, everyone who allies themselves with you dies," Ray said, scaring the girls with GB. "STAND YOUR GROUND!" was all he could say, before Crack Shot lowered her rifle and Noir and Mangle held their hands up. GB turned to see his surrendering allies, and yelled, "COWARDS!" before he sent Clayton to attack Ray and plan his own escape route . But he didn't. Clayton stood there, just looking at him with shock. "You'd sacrifice our lives, just so you could escape?" Clayton said, turning to face GB. "WHAT DO YOU ALL CARE, YOU'RE JUST MERCENARIES! HIRED GUNS! I PAY YOU, YOU DO AS I SAY!" GB yelled to his mercenaries. Noir, Crack Shot, and Mangle glared at him with anger. Ray lowered his axe and with a smile said, "I think your 'mercenaries' would like to show you their appreciation." Clayton changed his arm into a large machine gun, the girls tackled him, and Clayton placed the barrel into his mouth. "See you in hell," he said, before blowing GB's tongue out the back of his head.

The news of victory spread like wildfire. The girls were celebrating the victory and waited for their men to return to them. Rocky was watching out the window with Rachel as the others began preparing beers and food for them. Just then, Rocky yelled, "Big truck! Daddy's back!" Foxy turned to see Ray opening the door of the beach house with a giant smile. "Honey, I'm home," he said, dropping his M60 onto the floor and running to Foxy. Benjamin was next to walk in, only to be tackled by Holly instantly. Savion walked in to find Comet waiting for him. "What took you so long?" she asked before giving him a hero's kiss. Swift ran straight for Paws, who then lead him to the bedroom. Harry was, like Ben, tackled by Roxanne. Andrew was limping up the stairs with the help of Charles. "Guys! The news is global! YOU GUYS ARE HEROES!" Rachel yelled from the living room. Sure enough, there was a news report about them. They'd even interview Ray by asking him, "What are you gonna do now?" To which Ray replied, "Spend some much needed time with my family. Now, if you'll excuse me I need to go and give my wife the best night of sex in her life." That part made everyone laugh and Foxy blush. Everyone was too focused on the news to notice Holly and Benjamin slip outside to the deck. "Holly, I love you," Ben said, only for her to reply, "I love you too, Ben." The two's lips met and stayed that way for what seemed like hours. "One more thing, and I don't know if this is gonna slide..."

Wedding day. Ray thought the day would never come. He walked through the hallways of the church, towards where Foxy was waiting. She opened the door for him, only to see Holly getting ready in her wedding gown. It had been four, long, year after Ben gave a promise ring to her. It later changed to a wedding ring. "Looks like my daughter is all grown up," Ray said with tears of joy in his eyes. Holly turned to see her father in his Marine suit and ran to give him a hug. "I love you daddy," she whispered as she pulled away to finish getting ready. "Come on Ray, we need to get out seats," Foxy said, gesturing for Ray to follow. He did, but not after getting another hug from Holly as he left. Holly returned to the mirror where Paws began to apply her makeup.

The piano started and everyone stood as Holly was being escorted down the aisle by her father. She looked to her left to see her brother and mother. She looked to her right to see her future father-in-law, mother-on-law, and sister. She then returned her focus on Benjamin standing next to the priest with a smile. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join these two in holy matrimony. Do you, Holly take Benjamin as your husband?"

"I do,"

"Do you, Benjamin, take Holly as your wife?"

"I do."

"Then you may kiss the bride," the priest said as the two gave each other a long kiss and sliding the rings onto each others fingers. Everyone applauded and cheered for them. The after party mainly involved everyone congratulating the two and dancing with their dates/wives. Ray was the last to speak to them, "If you two ever need anything, you know where to find me. One more thing Ben, if you call me 'daddy' or 'dad' I'll ruin your honeymoon by chopping your balls off." Ben laughed as Ray hugged his new son-in-law. "Thanks Ray," Ben replied. The two then walked to their car with the sign 'Just Married' on the back and drove away. Everyone waved goodbye to her and began walking back to their cars to leave. All except Ray, who stood on the sidewalk and watched them drive away. Tears formed in his eyes, as he remembered telling her about the whole Golden Freddy fiasco. He also began to remember when Holly was born, her growing up, and the events four years ago. "Seems like yesterday, she said 'daddy' for the first time," he said before he began to weep with joy. He felt Foxy's hand placed on his shoulder and heard her say, "Our little girls all grown up now," Foxy said with tears of joy in her eyes as well. They both looked off into the distance as the car disappeared from view. Ray finally spoke and said, "Goodbye Holly, my little girl..."

***Sniff* *Sniff* Well, that's it. Everyone finally gets a happy ending and Ray gets closure on old enemies from the past. SEE YOU GUYS LATER! (INSERT ZOIDBERG NOISE AND CRAB WALK AWAY..)**


	8. PART 3!

PART 3: THE FINAL PART HAS BEGUN!

s/11055167/1/Never-Leave-Your-Side-Friends-or-Enemies


	9. Link to New Series

s/11067863/1/Foxy-s-Pirate-Adventure-A-New-Voyage


End file.
